Ondore's Lies
by Exeter
Summary: Vayne has Dr. Cid give Basch a womb to carry Ondore's child, planning to use the baby for his own means. But Basch isn't so willing to give up his child. Set a year through his imprisonment.
1. Chapter 1

**Ondore's Lies: **** Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: **Not my characters, they are owned by Square-Enix.

**Rating** M – strong language, romance, and violence.

**Warning: **AU + mpreg, don't like it, don't read it.

xxx

Basch sighed as he placed a hand over the growing bump of his belly, a forlorn expression on his face as he sat upon the dingy mattress he had been sleeping within for the past few weeks now. The single person room, with its one slit for a window, was what he called home. Ever since the year had passed since being called a kingslayer, Basch had been both mentally and physically tortured. Whether it be by his brother's hands or by someone else, it had taken its toll on the ex-knight. It wasn't until two months again that his fate had turned for possibly the worst. Something, or rather _someone_, had prompted his removal from the bird cage he had been imprisoned in for the past year and dragged, starved and thirsty, to a bright room that could only been the Marquis's office. Who had been there with the Marquis had sent a cold dagger straight through his heart.

xxx

"_It is amazing how stubborn you are, Basch fon Ronsenburg. A year with little food and water and still you have the will to live." That sadistic lilting voice made every hair on Basch's neck stand up as he kept his eyes stubbornly averted from the intense gaze that would be Vayne Carudas Solidor. It took everything in him to bite his tongue as the cruel Consul continued, "But maybe it is for the best that you are too stubborn to die. It might be there is a better use for you…"_

_Basch didn't like the way Vayne's voice seemed to fade into thought and finally lifted his gaze to see the Consul rubbing his chin, standing next to a quiet Ondore who was watching him almost apologetically. There was something going on that the two knew and weren't inclined to tell him. It made the feeling in his gut shift uneasily as he rattled the chains around his raw wrists and scowled, "Nothing you can do to me is worse than what has already happened." He snapped bitterly. His name had been slandered, his honor broken, as betrayal weighed heavily on his shoulders. People thought he had betrayed his own country and killed the man he had fought so hard for. But if they had only known the truth…._

_Vayne chuckled, an eerie sound as he stepped closer to the kneeling blond. "I wouldn't be quite so sure of that. There are many way crueler punishments I can come up with…and to my pleasure, I have quite the plan for you." He smirked as he cupped Basch's chin and forced the ex-knight to look him in his eyes, "Don't worry, there'll be something in it for you."_

_Basch spat at Vayne, spat at his lies, knowing that whatever was in store for him wasn't something he particularly wanted. Unfazed, Vayne grabbed a cloth and wiped his face clean before he stood up and ordered Basch be taken to a separate room, guarded, before he turned back to Ondore, who had stayed sullenly quiet the whole time._

_xxx_

_I don't know which I prefer, being stuck in a cage without food or water or being stuck in a room with such commodities but only because I'm carrying a bastard child that they plan to take from me anyways._ The bitter thoughts rolled through Basch's mind as he laid flat on his back and placed his hands protectively over his belly. Two months along he was and he was already starting to feel an attachment to the baby growing inside of him, even though a part of his brain was disgusted in himself that he was in this predicament. Plus men weren't biologically supposed to be able to bear children, but maybe that embarrassment was what Vayne wanted for him. Or was it the fact that being born from royal decent with strong blood of a warrior, the baby would be desirable? It could be a mixture of both and that fact made Basch even sicker.

Basch closed his eyes as he remembered being escorted to a laboratory and strapped to a cold, steel table with leather straps. Dr. Cid Bunansa had come up to him and run a few tests, talking leisurely to Vayne who was watching him with that cruel smirk of his. Basch wanted to scream and throw himself at Vayne but his restraints kept him still and the following injection slowed him into unconsciousness. What had gone on then he could only guess at, somehow Dr. Cid had inserted a womb into him, a magicite-enhanced organ that he could feel pulsate through his body if he concentrated hard enough. Of course the piece of magicite lodged in the middle of his chest*, fed the magicite-enhanced organ to make sure it continued to function. The only missing piece of the puzzle was a person to impregnate it and that was where Marquis Halim Ondore IV came into the picture.

Basch still had no real idea what had made Ondore go through with Vayne's twisted plans and no manner of questioning would get more results. All Ondore ever said was that it was for his best interest. It made him wonder if Vayne was a blank shooter, unable to impregnate, or just so Ondore could get the brunt of the criticism. Who knew when it came to Vayne and Basch felt mildly comforted that there was a sliver of hope that the baby would be taken care of when it was born.

"I'll protect you." Basch whispered as he peered down at his belly, his brows scrunched together in concentration, wanting to feel the life within him. All he felt was the pulse of magicite magic circulating through his body to the fetus. His bitter promise reminded him of the failures of protecting his king, prince, and fellow knight. It struck a chord in him as he feared that despite his promise, he would fail his child. "I can't fail you, I won't…"

Somehow he'd keep Vayne from corrupting his child.

A knock on his door caused Basch to go tense as he scrambled into a sitting position, sapphire hues watching the door closely as it opened and welcomed in the Marquis. A slow exhale escaped Basch as he turned his eyes away and glared at the opposite wall. "What do you want?" He asked gruffly, hands still cupped defensively over his bump.

"I only wished to check up on you, Basch. It is my child you are bearing…I do worry." Ondore said in a slow, trained voice as he closed the door behind him. Carrying a tray of tea and some medicine Dr. Cid had prescribed for Basch, he walked over the bedside table and set the tray down. "How are you feeling this morning? Nauseous at all?"

"Worry? What do you care? You are just going to give it to Vayne…" Basch argued as he stared at the pills next to the cup of tea. "I'm just fine." He had thrown up right when he woke up but he didn't care to share that and reveal what he felt was his weakness.

"You don't know what I'm going to do. I thought you would trust me more than that." Ondore said sadly as he stirred the tea with a straw before holding it out to Basch with the pills on the small plate under the cup.

"Trust you? I trust you least of all now." Basch glared at Ondore before picking up the pills and placing them in his mouth before chasing them down with the tea. The only reason he was taking the pills were for the baby's sake, not because Dr. Cid or Vayne or Ondore wanted him to take them.

"I'm doing what I feel is best for my country, for all our countries, for you and the baby." Ondore argued as he set aside the cup and sat on the edge of the bed, hand going towards Basch's stomach. He saw the blond flinch and try to pull away but he didn't retract his hand as he touched the growing lump. It amazed him still that this was possible in any way and even though he acted harshly when they weren't alone, he was still secretly glad that Basch was carrying his child. If only Basch would understand that Ondore had no plans of letting Vayne have his way once the baby was born. He just couldn't tell him that now.

"That is funny. You are doing what is best for the baby? I find that laughable." Basch said even though he wasn't laughing. This wasn't a laughing matter and he'd be damned if Ondore thought he would so easily hand over his child to let Vayne do Faram's knows what with.

Ondore sighed at Basch's defensive manner, understanding it but tiring of it all the same. "When the time comes, you will see." He said in a low voice before he stroked the lump and leaned down to brush his lips against Basch's cheek, "Just know this, Basch, I do care." With that said, he stood up and stalked out of the room with one glance back before the door separated him and Basch.

Basch just made a choked noise as he rolled onto his side and curled up, eyes squeezing shut as he willed away the nightmarish thoughts that threatened to plague him.

* * *

><p>*Note: Think of Iron Man, the thing implanted in his chest to keep him alive.<p>

Please review :) I plan to keep going with this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ondore's Lies: Chapter Two**

**Copyright SquareEnix.**

** Rainchid; **I am glad you found my characterization good, I was worried about Ondore especially since I've never written him before but thank you for your encouragement (:

** Fallen-Angel-Waiting; **Thank you as well for your encouragement and due to it, here is the second chapter.

Hope you two and everyone else reading enjoys!

* * *

><p>"Do you have the blueprints, Dr. Bunansa?" Vayne asked as he stepped into the lab, hands clasped behind his back as he made his way across the threshold that belonged to Dr. Cid Demen Bunansa and his cluster of admirers turned scientists.<p>

"I am almost done with them, my lord." Dr. Cid answered with a grin as he turned away from the papers he was pouring over, gesturing towards them in a grandiose manner. "If you would care to take a look at what I have come up with…"

Vayne simply nodded as he stepped up beside the slightly shorter, stouter man who adjusted his glasses and bent over the sheets spread out over the steel desk he worked on. The diagrams that met Vayne's eyes were confusing at first, but when Dr. Cid began to explain how it was to work and how it all fit in, he began to get it. They all knew Dr. Cid was obsessed with nethicite and the power it contained, but he was also quite possessed in the Occuria that he ended up talking to. Dr. Cid thought that he didn't know this but Vayne had witnessed him a few times talking to something he couldn't quite see. He had managed to overhear the scientist say the Occuria's name, [i]Venat[/i], and that was all he had needed to hear. A little studying and he had the knowledge he sought on this thing Dr. Cid spoke to and it seemed very powerful.

"If my figures are correct, this mechanism should be able to keep the nethicite power under control, enough for Venat to take possession of the child." Dr. Cid explained, pointing to the diagram of the baby and how the mechanism was to be attached. The spherical object that was in Basch's chest would be transferred to the baby to continue to fuel it with the nethicite power and the mechanism would make sure the infant, who had no way of controlling the power on its own, would balance the power for the baby.

Vayne hummed as he lifted his eyes from the diagram to the man beside him, "And you are sure this will be a success?"

"Not a hundred percent yet, there are a few things that concern me and there are a few kinks that I need to work out but it should done before the baby is born." Dr. Cid said, almost sadly before he brightened as he peered up at Vayne, "I will have to take some more tests of Basch and his progress within a few months…I have a few different shots that I think will help our final goal."

Vayne listened, lifting a hand to rub his chin before he inclined his head and smirked, "Make sure it is a success. I don't want no failures." He said before he turned and left the laboratory.

xxx

For once, Basch was given permission to leave his prison for the sake of dining with the Marquis. Of course he was well guarded and his ankles were cuffed to the chair in which he sat in, but at least he wasn't stuck in that bedroom. Not that he was happy about his current predicament. Staring at the food set before him, Basch wanted to fight against what Ondore and all of them were doing but his baby wanted otherwise. His baby's needs won over his stubborn pride and he lifted his fork and pierced the chunk of meat slathered in gravy taunting him and lifted it to his mouth. He bit it off the fork and chewed, chewed until he could swallow it without choking. It tasted vile to him but it satisfied his hunger and he found himself eating more and more. It was probably one of those rare birds that flew around Bhujerba, a specialty and rare but exquisite dish within the floating city.

"Are you going to ignore me the whole time, Basch?" Ondore finally asked after ten minutes of tense silence. All he wanted to do was get on even terms with the former Captain once again and try to repair what had been broken. He sympathized with the other's predicament, but there wasn't much else he could do.

Basch just looked across the table at the Marquis, frowned, and looked back at his food. Why was the other so keen on talking to him and repairing what had been his fault for ruining? Ondore had been a loyal and good friend to King Raminas and this was how he betrayed the slain king, treated Dalmasca?

Ondore pursed his lips when Basch still said nothing, fingers folded under his chin as he gazed solemnly at the tense figure before him. "I am sorry, Basch, truly, for all of this. It was never my idea to hurt you."

A bitter laugh left Basch's dry lips as he shot a glare towards Ondore, "Then why did you? And it is not only me you have hurt and are hurting…" He grumbled, voice cracking as emotions swept to the fray. Being pregnant made him unable to reign in his out of whack emotions. It sucked and Basch clenched his jaw so he didn't cry or something else just as pathetic.

"I have no other choice…it is either let Bhujerba be overtaken and destroyed or agree to Vayne's plans. This way, I have more of a say than being kicked out of office. You wouldn't understand, even if I tried to explain it to you." Ondore sighed as he picked up his napkin and dabbed at the corner of his lips, his eyes closing as he took a deep breathe. "I know you feel betrayed and for that I feel deeply apologetic, but in time I hope to regain your trust."

Basch clenched his fist around the napkin in his hand, keeping himself from digging his nails into the palm of his hand at Ondore's words. The man was that selfish? He shook his head and ate some more to keep himself from having to respond to that statement.

A change of subject was needed because it seemed Basch wasn't going to respond as he would have liked to his apology. Ondore sighed again as he put his napkin down and sat back, "Would care to take a stroll with me through the gardens?"

"Like I have any other choice…" Basch muttered as he glared down at his plate, jaw clenched so tightly it seemed he might shatter his teeth.

"I would really enjoy your company for a short stroll…it is not about forcing you…" Ondore said as he got to his feet, servants coming to clean up the table. He gestured to the guard to release Basch while he moved to hold out his arm for the former knight to take. Instead Basch grasped the edge of the table and pushed himself to his feet. He didn't need Ondore's help and it wasn't like he was that far along that he couldn't take care of himself. Ondore tried to tell himself it was the stubbornness and pride of a knight that kept Basch from accepting his offer while he touched the other man's arm and led him out of the dining hall. "Come along, I want to show you something."

Basch just bit back the derisive snort he wanted to give in response to Ondore's comment but followed anyways. With his hand resting on his stomach, he walked after the older man. He stared straight ahead him, shoulders tense and defensive as he continued to walk alongside the man. This was the first time he had been out of both his cell and the room especially out of the building. The sun hurt at first but he quickly adjusted, like he normally did. Even though it felt nice to be under the warm Bhujerban sun, he couldn't let that pleasure take over his senses, he had to make sure Ondore wasn't trying to trick him or anything.

"It's nice out isn't it?" Ondore asked, one hand resting on the base of his back while his other hand gently nudged Basch forward, showing that even though he was allowed to walk outside freely, he couldn't just go on his own.

"Hmph," was Basch's response as they walked through the large, looming gardens. Bushes taller than them were ridden with flowers of a purplish-white color, the scent overwhelming the walkway. It made him slightly uncomfortable, the aroma so strong but he ignored it as Ondore didn't stop walking. "I figured it would be a nice treat for you, seeing as you are losing your normally golden pallor….and you look depressed. It saddens me to see you like this." Ondore continued, ignoring the fact that Basch hadn't said much, knowing Basch would have to sooner or later.

Basch growled and glared at Ondore, "Don't make me say it again." He retorted before he sighed and stared at the large marble fountain that loomed up ahead of them. They stopped then and Ondore brushed his hand down the blond ex-knight's back to the base of his spine. Basch wanted to push the hand away but instead stood there tersely, trying his best to simply ignore it.

"I want this to be a place of peace for you. While I cannot let you wander alone lest you do something to harm yourself or the baby, I am willing to let you come here so you are not stuck in that room all day long." Ondore said softly as he turned to face Basch, a pleading look for acceptance on his face. "Basch, I'm doing the best I can. Can you not forgive me at all?"

Basch crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, jaw working as he tried for the right words, "Not until you set me free for good, so I can get away from you and especially Vayne." He argued, "Or let me know what Vayne wants from my child."

"Our child, Basch, must I remind you who impregnated you?" Ondore said tiredly before he shook his head, "I'm afraid I don't know the details of Vayne's plan, I only knew as much that I needed to know to go through with what he wanted." He said dryly, looking partly angry over it before the feeling passed. "I wish I could give you the answers you want, but I can't…they aren't mine to give."

Basch snorted and stalked over to the fountain to sit upon the edge and peer at his reflection. He looked so haggard and frail, tired and mentally exhausted. He looked nothing like the man that had fought many hard battles for Dalmasca, for King Raminas. He gritted his teeth as he obscured the image by waving his hand through the water. Was this to be his fate, carrying a child for Vayne to have his way with? "What kind of leader are you then? A weak and naïve one?" He pointed out as he shot Ondore a dark look that caused the man to look away.

"My path wasn't an easy one, but I figured that I could change it when the right time came. Sadly that time isn't now." Ondore argued, hands clenched into fists, before he spoke again. "You should know the Lady Ashelia lives…she is trying to put together a resistance to retake her throne. But I'm afraid that it won't be enough, nor quick enough, to stop Vayne. The war isn't the only thing he is using to get Dalmasca…"

Basch stared down at his belly, frowning deeply at the news. Ashelia was alive? Maybe Dalmasca had hope then. He could only hope she could regain what was rightfully hers before Vayne could succeed in taking Dalmasca for himself…and before he gave birth to his baby.


End file.
